dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Uub (Dragon Ball NG)
Bio Having the training from Goku and Gohan, and also fusing with Majin Buu,Uub has grown into an incredible warrior and has powers identical to Goku. Uub appears with a new style armor and has grown out his hair but now being an adult,Uub is the hope and face of the universe. He holds many of Goku and Majin Buu's techniques. Relationships Goku:(Mentor) Gohan:(Mentor) Majin Buu:(Permanent Fusee) Kid Buu:(Incarnation) Techniques *'Ki Cannon' – Uub's primary move before being trained by Goku. Uub blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. *'Flight' – Taught to Uub at the beginning of his training, it is the ability to fly with the use of ki. Called sky dancing in the anime, most Z Warriors and other fighters possess this skill. *'Full Power Energy Ball' – Uub used it against Goku during their training fight at Kami's Lookout. *'Final Flash-like energy wave' – Uub used an attack very similar to Vegeta's Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. Super Kamehameha – An upgraded version of the Kamehameha. The hand movements to perform the attack is the same as the Kamehameha, however the charging time takes longer due to more ki energy being put into it. He notably uses this technique during his battle against Baby Vegeta. *'Blazing Barrage Palm' – A Rush Attack used by Uub in the [http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Dragon_Ball_Z:_Budokai_Tenkaichi_%28series%29 Budokai Tenkaichi series]. Named Fierce Flurry in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3. *'Super Explosive Wave' – Uub's Ultimate Blast in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Wild Sense' – One of Uub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Fusion (permanent) – Uub and Majin Buu's ultimate weapon. When overpowered by Baby, Majin Buu and Uub use this technique and fuse permanently into a stronger version of Uub, who is soon dubbed Majuub. After fusing, his power up aura becomes pink. *'Energy Barrier' – Majuub put a barrier around his body to avoid being killed when he was eaten by Baby Vegeta. *'Chocolate Beam' – This was once the mighty Majin Buu's signature move, turning anything it hit into whatever the user pleases (usually chocolate, candy, or food). As Majuub lacks an antenna (Majin Buu normally fires the beam from his antenna), Majuub fires the beam from his index and middle finger instead. Super Energy Wave Volley – Majuub releases a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, causing a massive accumulation of damage. *'Lightning Arrow' – One of Majuub's most powerful attacks. He exerts flurries of swift energy waves that inflict a large amount of damage. *'Chocolate Kamehameha' – A combination of Uub's Chocolate Beam and Kamehameha, hence the title. Majuub uses this technique in an attempt to defeat Baby Vegeta, but the Tuffle parasite counters it with his own attack and hits it back at Majuub, turning him into a piece of chocolate. However, it has been stated that Uub purposely allowed Baby to deflect the attack. *'Wrestling moves' – Majuub performed many wrestling moves during the 31st World Martial Arts Tournament, the most notable being a German suplex and an elbow drop / cross armbar combination. *'Kaikosen' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Mystic Breath' – One of Majuub's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. Category:Characters Category:NG heroes Category:NG Heroes